As close as a real family
by peppybigbang
Summary: Summary: - Leonard is very upset when he upsets Sheldon and is guilt stricken, so refuses to leave the apartment or his own room. Sheldon not knowing what else to do as Mrs Hofstadter is "busy" he calls his mother to help him out. Warning contains, spanking crying and mothers!
1. Chapter 1

As close as a real Family

My apologies, I realize I have Not been on Fanfiction for a while I haven't been feeling very well and am still trying to fully recover. I should be ready to write more stories now and have thought of a new one. Yes again it's a spanking fiction lol I am quite interested in making them sort of stories now hopefully that's not weird. The story is about Leonard and Sheldon, I really feel for Leonard on the show sometimes I thought my mum was bad sometimes...JEEZ, anyway Mary Cooper is to the rescue this time for Leonard enjoy.

Oh yeah, I do not own the big bang theory.

Peppybigbang

Summary: - Leonard is very upset when he upsets Sheldon and is guilt stricken, so refuses to leave the apartment or his own room. Sheldon not knowing what else to do as Mrs Hofstadter is "busy" he calls his mother to help him out. Warning contains, spanking crying and mothers!

Chapter 1- Two much guilt!

Leonard was under the covers sobbing his heart out he really hadn't meant it when he told his roommate he hated him and the stupid damn roommate agreement. He'd actually said he could shove it up his ass for once instead of his own...did that even make sense he wondered to himself. He knew how much Sheldon loved him really and his friends even his girlfriend Amy, he just showed that in a different way that's all. He also loved his Sheldon he loved him so much even he thought he acted like his dad sometimes; he would have found that thought funny if he wasn't so upset.

Leonard felt sick he felt that bad, he couldn't face anybody at the moment. What would his friends think...surely Amy would never forgive him? Even Howard didn't say anything that bad when they argued...and for a while it seemed they hated each other's guts. Unless one of them was in danger the other would help them with no question. No. He was not coming out. Ever!

Sheldon watched Leonards door again still looking very hurt that his best friend had yelled at him like that. He was quite concerned he had heard Leonard crying...no sobbing. He'd been in get there 2 hours 50 minutes and 4 seconds counting...this was bad. Hopefully he'd come out when Howard and Raj came for lunch he had to be hungry, and they had to talk. He was even ready to offer him a hug to get him out, not like he'd ever admit that...not out loud anyway. Maybe he should ring his own mother as Leonard's mother was a bit "busy" right now.

"Hello mother."

"I need your assistance."

"It's Leonard who needs you actually."

"Thanks I'll see you later on, love you two mum."

Howard and Raj tried to get him out for food it was his favourite, noodles with duck and sweet corn...didn't work. Even Penny had a go, but nothing could make him talk never mind get out of the room. Everyone was so happy to see Mrs Cooper hopefully she could help...right?

Afternoon went slowly, Sheldon explained to his mother what had happened and what Leonard had said everyone saw her lips tightened as Sheldon used the word ass, but she let it slide as he wasn't doing it on purpose to swear or calling it to anyone particular.

"Your friend guilt stricken, that's why he won't come out. There's only one way to get rid of it..."

"Mum..."

"You got any better ideas Shelly-bean?"

The gang look at each other muttering, Sheldon was quiet and looked into his mothers eyes. Finally he nodded with his eyes shut they silently spoke to each other though mother and son, letting know that he trusted her and she should do what she had to do to fix his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- Will this help?

Raj, Penny, and Howard followed Sheldon nervously two the door having full awareness of what was going to happen but not fully processing it. They had decided between them that Leonard should have privacy during all of this so he is not to upset or embarrassed. Sheldon turned back round to face his mother as the others walked down the flights of stairs.

"Mom, go easy on Leonard ok"

"Why Shelly-bean?"

"He's never had a spanking before, he'll be scared"

"Don't you worry baby I'll handle him"

"Please don't hurt my friend..."

"I'd never hurt anyone intentionally baby, especially not Leonard he's my friends to remember as well as your best friend."

"Thanks mom, love you"

"I love you two..."

Mary turned around as the door closed to see a very frightened looking Leonard. Her heart went out for him she did like Leonard he was a really nice guy, yes he made mistakes but he had a big heart.

"You heard?" Mary asked looking at him kindly but firmly, Leonard nodded trying not to look scared as he wasn't a baby. He was unsure what to do so he looked at Mary with questioning eyes.

"You ok with this, I know I am not your mother but I care about you...I just don't want you to go through anymore pain hun. You know what I am going to do and why right?"

Leonard nodded looking down on the carpet shuffling his feet; he looked a sight he really did.

"Come on then sweetheart let's get started, the sooner it starts the sooner it will end."

Both friends went into Leonard's bedroom; they decided the bed would be the best place to do this that way both were more comfortable.

Mary sat down at the side of the bed on the edge, and gently guided Leonard over her knee he lay with his back head and hair on the bed, his bottom and stomach on Mary's knee and his tips of the feet on the floor. Leonard was shaking a little and this concerned Mary she did not want him to be afraid of her and decided to take thing slowly and talk him though it. Exactly what her son had requested her to do. Sheldon knew Leonard better than she did after all and she wanted his guilt to leave him not traumatise the poor man.

"Sweetheart have you ever had a spanking before?"

It took Leonard a while to answer but finally he shook his head slowly but had a secret look on his face.

"I am not gonna yell at you sweetheart you can tell me."

Leonard shifted slightly he was obviously uncomfortable with this situation so she had to find out if this was really ok with him before she started over wise she would never forgive herself if she upset him and she knew it to.

"My father punched me once in the chest when I was fifteen...then he cried and wouldn't stop apologizing but I haven't had a spanking before no."

"Why did he punch you if you don't mind my curiosity?"

"I gave in to some bullies peer pressure and smoked a cigarette, my dad lost control and it was wrong of him to hit me but it was my fault..."

"Is this the only time you have been hit?"

"I have been bullied since I went to school..."

"By your parents...spankings, punches, belts"

"No..."

This told Mary that Leonard didn't really know what to expect from this, so knew she would have to explain what was going to happen and why she was doing this.

"Well then, this is called corporal punishment, a spanking to be exact. There are many reasons someone might spank someone and it doesn't matter how old they are. Usually it's the parents who decide this but considering Sheldon's my son and is quite upset and worried about you if it's ok I would like to it to you are you with me so far sweetheart?"

Leonard was looking up at her with curious but scared eyes, he nodding slightly putting his head back on the bed facing away from her and answered quietly but clearly.

"Yes, I need punishment...I have been an idiot."

"No you made a mistake, you are not perfect no one is. This is not a punishment this is a way to get rid of your burdens and your guilt that is eating away at you right now. I know it may seem like the end of the world and everyone is mad at you, but I hope you believe me when I tell you this is really not the case hun."

"Um...how will this help. Spanking me I mean won't it hurt me and make me physically hurt as well as emotionally?"

"Yes it will hurt, it's a spanking. But it helped release my guilt when I was young as it did many others. You are not alone and never will be."

Mary was trying hard to comfort Leonard and he knew that as she was stroking and playing with his black hair, he felt very comforted and lay as close to his friend as far as he possibly could. Feeling physical contact from someone even a stranger was oddly comforting to him, he must be a very physical person or something it was a shame it didn't happen that often...

"You ready..."

"Yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Bring on the Pain...

Leonard felt Mary hold on to his waist with one of her arms to secure him on her lap.

"First thing is spanking with your jeans on brace yourself but try not to tense sweetheart." Mary got herself ready and then the spanking started seconds after.

SMACK! Leonard flinched slightly as the first hit came SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ohhhhhh, o.k. this really hurt he already felt a little bit of sting flaring up on his backside mercilessly. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The woman sure was stronger than she looked Leonard though winching and gasping as the spanking went on and on.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Leonard closed his eyes and tried to breath, he could not believe how much this hurt and the worst thing was they had just started which made him realize this was very far from over yet. Wriggling slightly only made her tighten her hold on him he was helpless and he knew it. The swats got heavier and heavier and Leonard felt unwanted tears creep in into his eyes yet again.

'Why am I such a bloody baby, it's a spanking not torture...' Leonard thought miserably trying to wipe his eyes with his hands. Mary carried on but explained what was going to happen to him as she didn't want to shock or frighten him as he had been through enough.

"Your jeans have to come down in a minute sweetheart, then your boxers. Hold on we will get through this." Mary stopped for a few seconds and looked at her friend for a response.

Leonard nodded quietly and more tears made their way down his cheeks. This was proving to be difficult for both of them, but they both knew they had to get through it.

Smack! Spank! Whack! Crack!

Smack! Spank! Smack! Spank! Whack! Crack!

spank! Whack! Crack! Smack! Spank! Whack! Crack! Smack! Spank! Whack! Crack!

Mary tugged on Leonard jeans gently but found she wouldn't be able to pull them down. Sighing to herself as she didn't really want him to go through any sort of pressure in any way, but felt she had no choice now, Leonard would just have to do it if the stupid jeans wouldn't cooperate.

"Honey I'm sorry, but you may have to stand up and unbutton you jeans...they won't come down otherwise."

"Y-you W-w-want me t-t-t-t-to s-stand up?"

"Please."

Leonard slowly wiped his eyes again trying to clear all the signs of he'd been crying. Looking at Mary once more and getting a nod he nervously undid his jean buttons and pulled them down letting Mary guide him over her lap once more.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Leonard cried out immediately and started begging for mercy, it hurt so much more than when he had his jeans on and he also started kicking his legs up and down anything to get rid of all the pain.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

P-p-p-lease SMACK! M-Mary SMACK! Stop-P p-please! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I'm-m s-sorry i-i-i-i'm s-o-o-o-o-ory-y-y-y! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

"Were only half way there Leonard hold on for me...please." smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack! smack!

Mary thanked God himself she was almost done with all this, Leonard was a man who had seen and been through so much pain. He was such a good man to, always looked after her Shelly and his little friends he was a good influence on Sheldon, he had changed so much all because this wonderful man had never give up on him. There had only been a couple of times where he needed her assistance but she knew her son could drive the patience of a saint without even realizing it.

Leonard broke completely into sobs as his boxers came down, dignity already gone he screamed and sobbed and begged openly, gripping hold of her black pants for support...his backside a deep shade of red which explained all the pain he was in, Mary was glad she didn't make bruises with his wriggling she wanted that to stop so she didn't really hurt him by accident but knew he genially couldn't help it. Mary was probably more relieved than him when the spanking had finished and she put his boxers back up to give the man the little dignity he had left.

Leonard took a little while to notice when his good spanking was finished, he was amazed that he took that-well sort off anyway. He was literally bawling his eyes out uncontrollably on his best friend's mother's lap, but the woman could honestly give a man a right good pasting. He felt like his bum was on fire and wanted desperately to rub the horrible sting away, yet didn't dare to instead he Wiped his nose for the hundredth time that day with his jacket sleeve which was already soaked thanks to all of the tears. His nose and his eyes now very sore thanks to all the crying.

"Do you feel better now...you know other than the obvious?"

But poor Leonard couldn't find himself able to trust his own voice right now...knowing full well he would just start crying hysterically all over again. Surprisingly most of his guilt had now gone replaced with gratitude but still a little upset obviously. His butt hurt but he was happy that he felt better than he did before. Mary seemed to understand his lost for speech and just stroked his head gently making him feel as comforted as she possibly could.

"It's going to be alright now sweetheart, it's all over now your o.k. honey everything is forgiven now, hopefully you have forgiven yourself now, everyone loves you I hope you know that..."

Leonard thought for a minute and realized if the spanking was over he should probably get up, a lady won't want a grown man gripping hold of her pants with tears all over the place, so bracing himself he slowly got up wincing in pain, making sure he was covered he pulled up his boxers and jeans again. He froze as Mary took hold of his wrist as he was about to walk away from her and turned to look at her, only seeing love and concern for him in her eyes.

"Come here young man..."

Leonard was shocked as Mary took hold of him and sat him on her lap making him sit slightly on his side and being very careful not to hurt him. He was unsure what she was doing at the moment but- when she put his arms around him the similar gesture he tries to give Sheldon and from his girlfriend was recognised he relaxed completely and relaxed into her. She was trying to hug him and give him comfort, which he didn't get to often and considering it didn't happen often and it felt good he immediately cuddled into her resting his head on her chest, her arms wrapped securely around his waist and Leonard's arms copied hugging her around the waist as well. Mary kissed his head then his cheek and rocked him gently, and Leonard was unashamed to admit to himself that he liked it. It made him realize he was truly forgiven and loved. They stayed like that for a while then everything surprising was indeed back to normal. Leonard guilt had gone and Sheldon and Leonard gave each other a smile as his friends returned to see him, they were all ready to start fresh and Sheldon wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Leonard was just grateful to have his friends and Mary by his side when he needed them the most, they were closer than a family and always would be.


End file.
